The Shining Star in His Dull Sky
by Keara
Summary: (Completed) This one has a Quatre/Relena pairing. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Summary: Quatre is on the run from a new enemy, with Relena trying to help him. Will they be able to confess their feelings before it's too late?


Disclaimers: I don't own anything.   
  
Author's notes: This was written in response to a challenge given by Angel Relena. The rules were a pairing of Relena and Quatre. And I had to use these three lines. "I'm not who you think I am." "I know who you are! You are (Insert name)! Why didn't you tell me?" and "You don't understand."  
  
Well, I did it. By the way, all three lines are in Chapter Four. And I hope the rest of you that read it, will like it too.   
  
I didn't see Endless Waltz, or the last few episodes of the series, so forgive me if I make a few mistakes. I got the spelling for the Cinq Kingdom off of the official website, so don't tell me it's wrong.  
  
  
  
The Shining Star in His Dull Sky  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Quatre looked out as the rain pelted against his windows. He watched as the tiny drops of water slid down the glass. It had been a year since the Gundams had been destroyed, since they all had gone back to their normal lives.   
  
He hated his life now, the constant pressure of running the Winner empire. There were so many people that wanted something from him. They usually wanted money, and he always found it hard to say no to any of them. His sisters said he was too kind, that he couldn't let people walk over him the way they did. But how could he say no when they needed his help?  
  
He looked out of his hotel room and just watched the rain. He was on Earth for a business trip. Quatre wished he had some time to himself, to just enjoy to sights of the city. But his days were packed with meetings, and conferences.  
  
A knock on the door pulled him away from his daydreams of seeing the city. He turned. "Come in." He said, politely.  
  
Rasid opened the door and walked in. He bowed respectfully, then spoke. "Master Quatre, the men from TerraTech are awaiting your arrival."  
  
Quatre sighed. TerraTech was just another company that wanted money from him. He stood and walked away from the window. "Thank you." He said, as he passed the huge bear of a man that stood by the door.  
  
Rasid must have noticed his mood, since he commented. "Master Quatre, is everything okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Rasid. Thank you for asking." Quatre replied, although it was a complete lie. He felt so depressed, he wondered why he bothered getting up in the morning anymore. Of course he knew the answer to that, work. All he ever seemed to do anymore was work. He hadn't done anything fun in such a long time, and he hadn't played his violin in even longer.  
  
After four boring hours of talking with the men from TerraTech, Quatre returned to his hotel room. He had listened to the business men and their plans. He had argued with them over how his money would be spent if he gave them any. He didn't and he had a good reason not to. They had wanted to build weapons. But that would have been against everything Quatre now believed in, and the laws that had recently been passed. Most of the countries on Earth were pacifist nations and weapon construction was illegal in those countries. At the moment, TerraTech was based in one of those nations. And Quatre couldn't allow them to build weapons in a pacifist nation.  
  
He took off the jacket of his suit and tossed it to the floor. Normally, he never left anything just lying around, but he was so tired. His whole day had been one boring meeting after another, and now he just wanted to go to sleep. He laid down on his bed, not bothering to take off the rest of his clothes. Soon, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of days when he would be free of meetings.  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Relena stared down at the photo in her hands. It was a picture of her and Heero, when they had still been happy. When they had still been in love. But those days were over now, and Heero was gone.  
  
They had tried to make their relationship work, after all the battles had been fought. But it was never right, something was always nagging at the back of her mind that he wasn't the one for her. It was never anything but a feeling, so she always just shrugged it off.  
  
She had brought his emotions out, at least a little, so that he was able to express her feelings for her. Relena remembered the day when he had finally spoken of his love for her. The memory brought a smile to her lips.   
  
But that smile disappeared quickly. He was gone, nothing could change that. He had left months ago, with Dorothy of all people. Relena didn't know what he saw in that girl. But, Heero had told her that Dorothy was the kind of girl he wanted. "I don't love you any more." He had said, right before walking away.  
  
Relena couldn't blame him, couldn't hate him for all the pain in her heart. It was his choice to make, and in the back of her mind she knew it was a good thing that he had left. He didn't love Relena, and she couldn't change that. She couldn't force him to love her. At least he was happy now. And she was happy for him, if only slightly.  
  
She stood, placing the picture down on her desk. She walked over to her window and looked out at the night. It was raining, but that didn't matter to her. She just looked out, gazing at the sky. For some reason, it felt good to watch as the raindrops fell, as they landed on the ground outside. It was calming to hear the sounds of the tiny beads of water as they hit the earth and cement around her house.  
  
A knock on her door, attracted her attention. Then, there was the voice of her brother, Zechs. "Relena?"   
  
"Come in, Milliardo." She said, calling her brother by the name he was born with. She didn't turn to face the door as it opened.  
  
She could see her brother's reflection in the window. He approached her slowly, obviously unsure of what to do. Even after all this time, he was nervous around her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything all right, Relena? Ever since Heero left, you've hardly said a word to anyone."  
  
She turned to him, realizing that he was right. She hadn't really spoken to anyone lately. "I'm fine. Really I am." She replied.   
  
He didn't look convinced. "If you say you're okay, I'll believe you. But if you ever want to talk . . ."  
  
"I'll know where to find you." She replied, finishing his sentence for him. She smiled up at him. "Is that all you came to say?"   
  
"No, I also came to tell you that dinner has been served. Everyone's waiting for us in the dinning room." He smiled back, but only for a moment.  
  
"I'm sure that one of the servant's could have come up here to tell me that." She said, as she and her brother walked over to the door.  
  
He opened the door for her. "Yes, but I wanted to make sure that you were well."   
  
After dinner, Relena returned to her room. She hadn't eaten much. She just wasn't very hungry. After eating what she could, she excused herself politely. Thankfully, they didn't have company that night, or she would've had to stay at the table.  
  
Relena walked over to the window again and looked out. The rain had stopped. She could see the water dripping from the leaves on the trees. She turned away from the window and walked to her dresser. As she pulled out a nightgown, she yawned.  
  
Relena walked to her bathroom. She quickly changed. Then she climbed into bed. She really was tired, after a day of study and meetings with foreign dignitaries. She was still Queen of the Cinq Kingdom, or actually she was again. She wasn't Queen of the world however, to which she was grateful. Being the Queen of one nation was enough for her.   
  
After the Cinq Kingdom had been rebuilt once again, she had been crowned Queen again. At least this time she had her brother to help her. Even though he still insisted that he wasn't worthy to be King, he acted as her advisor.  
  
Relena closed her eyes. For a while she couldn't sleep, as images of Heero crossed her mind. But eventually she lapsed into sleep. However, her dreams that night were not of Heero, but of another Gundam pilot, Quatre.  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Quatre awoke abruptly, feeling hands on his shoulders shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Rasid standing beside his bed. "Master Quatre." He said, his voice close to sounding panicked. "Quickly, get up, Master Quatre."  
  
"What is it Rasid?" Quatre asked. But then, he heard the sound of gunfire outside. He jumped out of bed. "What's going on?"  
  
Rasid tossed some clothes to Quatre. "Here put these on." Rasid said.   
  
Quatre did as he was told, but still wanted an answer to his question. As he changed out of the clothes he had slept in, he asked again. "What's going on?"  
  
"It seems as if the men from TerraTech didn't like your decision. They have come with guns, demanding that we hand you over." Rasid put a baseball cap on Quatre's head. "Of course we would never even think of doing such a thing."  
  
Quatre looked down at himself, seeing what Rasid had given him to wear. He was wearing a pair of jeans, with holes in the knees, a black T-shirt, and sneakers. These were definitely not his usual clothes. He adjusted the baseball cap that Rasid had put on his head and looked up at Rasid. "I assume that I am in disguise." He commented.  
  
"Yes, now hurry." Rasid replied, as he shoved Quatre toward the window.  
  
"We're five floors up. How am I supposed to get out that way?" He asked, as he looked out.  
  
Rasid didn't answer. He handed Quatre a leather jacket and some gloves. Quatre put them on as Rasid picked a long rope up from off the floor. Rasid lowered the rope out the window.   
  
"Go, Master Quatre. I'll hold the rope for you."  
  
"What about you Rasid? How will you get out?"  
  
Rasid didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Quatre knew the answer already. Rasid wasn't escaping. He was just helping Quatre to get out.  
  
Quatre climbed up on the windowsill and grabbed onto the rope. He looked once more to Rasid, hoping the older man would survive this somehow. Then, he jumped out the window, lowering himself to the ground as fast as he dared to.  
  
The rope wasn't quite long enough, and Quatre had to jump the last several feet. As he hit the ground, a sharp pain ran up his leg, emanating from his ankle. He clenched his teeth to keep from yelling out, as he fell to his knees. Great, he thought, just what I need, a sprained ankle.   
  
He stood up quickly, knowing he couldn't stay around there too long. He walked as fast as he could, limping as he hastily made an exit.   
  
Quatre knew he had to find someplace to hide. But where? He only knew one person in this town, but he didn't want to endanger anyone's life, especially hers. Relena didn't need him to cause her trouble. But, he'd have to find someplace, and soon. He couldn't walk on that ankle much longer.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Relena sat at her desk, looking through her paperwork. The TV was on in the background. She heard the weather reports, but didn't pay attention to them. She wouldn't be going anywhere today, not with all the reports she had to go through.  
  
Her secretary walked in, carrying a pile of papers. "Here is another report for you, Queen Relena." The woman said.  
  
"Please, Celeste. I told you, don't call me that. Just call me Relena."   
  
Celeste smiled pleasantly. "Of course, Relena. Anything you wish." She curtsied and left the room quickly.  
  
Relena absolutely hated the way the servants treated her, like she was better than them just because she was Queen. Really, she was just a normal person with a fancy title. That didn't make her any different from anyone else her own age.  
  
Zechs walked in. His presence brightened her day. At least now she had some company. "How are you doing today?" He asked.  
  
"Fine." She replied, smiling. "Although I am extremely bored."  
  
"Could you use a hand?"  
  
"Yes, please. Thank you." She said.  
  
Zechs sat across from her, grabbing a pile of papers. He studied them intently, while Relena went back to the papers she was holding in her hands.  
  
A reporter interrupted the weather forecast with a news bulletin. Relena only looked up after she had heard a familiar name. "I repeat, Quatre Raberba Winner, billionaire philanthropist, is missing after a gunfight at the hotel where he was staying. Witnesses say that several masked men ransacked the hotel searching for young Mr. Winner earlier today. Many of his bodyguards were found dead. But Mr. Winner was not found. If anyone has any information concerning the whereabouts of Mr. Winner, they should contact the authorities immediately. When we receive more information, this station will update you on this situation."  
  
Relena turned to face Zechs. "Quatre's missing?" She gasped.  
  
Zechs placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure Quatre's fine. He knows how to take care of himself."  
  
Relena stood. "But you can't be sure about that. He could be hurt, or dead."   
  
She turned and ran out of the room, not letting Zechs reply. Relena had to do something, she knew that. She had to help Quatre somehow. So she ran out to the garage and took one of the many cars.  
  
She sped away from the mansion as fast as she could, not caring if she was pulled over for speeding. She knew where that hotel was, the one that Quatre had been staying in. It would only take her a few minutes to get there. But then she had to find Quatre.   
  
Then a thought went through her head. Why was she speeding off to help Quatre? He was just a friend nothing more, right? As she drove, that was all she thought about. She couldn't think of anything but Quatre.  
  
Relena parked the car a few blocks away from the hotel. Then she walked the rest of the way. For hours she searched for him. But she wouldn't stop, not even after the sun had gone down. She wouldn't give up, couldn't give up.   
  
Someone bumped into her, and mumbled an apology. Relena stopped in her tracks, recognizing the voice immediately. "Quatre?" She said, turning.  
  
The boy stopped. Relena could see the blonde hair sticking out of the baseball cap he was wearing. "I'm not who you think I am." The boy replied, without turning. "You must be mistaken." He started walking again.  
  
Relena didn't like that answer. She decided to try and get his attention somehow, so she raised her voice until she was almost yelling. "I know who you are! You are Quatre Raberba Winner! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
He stopped and turned before she could even finish the second sentence. He walked back over to her, limping slightly. "Not so loud." He said, hushing her, as he placed his hand over her mouth. "Why didn't I tell you what?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were in trouble? Why didn't you come to me for help?" Relena asked.  
  
Quatre pulled her down the street, as if he were afraid of being seen by someone. Relena was worried. She could see the way he limped. She hoped he wasn't hurt too badly.  
  
He pulled her into a nearby alley, then sat on the ground. Relena sat beside him. "Why didn't you come to me for help?" She asked again.  
  
Quatre closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he averted his gaze away from Relena. "I didn't want to put you in danger."  
  
"I've been in danger before, Quatre."  
  
"You don't understand." He replied, still not looking at her.  
  
"Then make me understand." Relena said, hooking a finger under his chin, and turning his face to her. She noticed how beautiful his blue eyes were, even if they showed his sadness.  
  
"I can't." He said. He took her hand from his face and looked to the ground. Relena saw a tear fall from his eye.  
  
Before she could comment, or ask him if he was okay, two men entered the alley. They immediately grabbed her and Quatre. Relena tried to struggle, but it was no use, the man had too strong a grip on her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Quatre fighting. But then, he stopped.  
  
She turned her head, to look at him. Her eyes went wide in shock, seeing him, his head slumped forward. "No!" She screamed, not knowing if he was dead or not. Then she felt a sharp pinch in her arm. She cried for Quatre, hoping he had just been knocked out, as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Quatre awoke, his head pounding. He opened his eyes slowly, not knowing where he was for a moment. Then it all came back to him, the trouble at the hotel, hiding on the streets for hours, then Relena finding him, and getting taken by someone.  
  
He sat up quickly, forgetting his headache. But a sharp pain in his head reminded him that he shouldn't move so fast. He placed his hand to his head as he looked around at his surroundings.   
  
Quatre was sitting on the floor, in a cell of some kind. He could see the bars across from him, the stone walls around him. But other than that, there wasn't really anything. The only thing in the room, was a single cot that didn't look very comfortable.  
  
A thought hit him. Where was Relena? They had been caught together. Had she gotten away somehow? Or did they just have her in another cell?   
  
He felt frantic as his mind went over the possibilities. But he always came back to the thought that she was dead. Quatre could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks and he covered his face with his hands. Relena was everything to him, even though she didn't know it.   
  
Ever since he met her, he had loved her. He had kept his distance, knowing that she didn't feel the same. She loved Heero, and everyone knew it. She would never see Quatre as more than a friend. That was why he never told her, never proclaimed his feelings for her. His words of love for her, would only cause her pain, only make her see that he spoke the truth. Then she'd have to ask him to leave, telling him that she couldn't feel the same and that it would be too uncomfortable for them to be friends anymore.   
  
That would destroy him, knowing that he could never see her again, never hear her beautiful laugh or see her smiling face, never see her sparkling violet eyes or her long brown hair. He wouldn't be able to bear it. So he kept his emotions hidden. He wouldn't hurt her by telling her of his love for her.  
  
He forced his tears back, all the time trying to convince himself that Relena was still alive. He couldn't let himself think that she was dead. He should have hope.  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention. Quatre stood, although his ankle pained him from the pressure of his own weight, and he looked to the door of the cell. A rather large man opened the door, aiming a gun at Quatre. Only seconds later, another man stepped forward, carrying something in his arms.  
  
Quatre was shocked to see that it was Relena that the man carried. The man tossed Relena into the cell, as if she were nothing. Quatre caught her in his arms, falling to the ground from the impact of her weight against him. His ankle throbbed in pain as they fell, and he had to hold back a yell.  
  
As the cell door closed, Quatre cradled Relena in his arms. He pulled her hair away from her face, wanting to see if they had hurt her. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the bruises on her cheeks, the beginning of a black eye. He silently cursed the men that had hurt her.  
  
Carefully, he lifted her from the floor and carried her over to the cot. He set her down, gently, not knowing if she was hurt anywhere else. He didn't want to cause her any pain.  
  
Quatre just knelt by her side, waiting for her to awaken. He ran his fingers through her hair, knowing that this may be his last chance to. Her hair was so silky, so soft. He relished every feeling, but he knew those men would come for him eventually.  
  
He was relieved when her eyes blinked open. Quatre took his hand from her hair, as she turned to him. "Quatre?" She whispered.  
  
"It's me Relena. Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
She sat up, even though he tried to push her back down. "I'll be all right, I guess. The bruises don't hurt that badly." She put her hand to her face and winced as she touched her cheek.  
  
Quatre pulled her hand away, holding it in his own hands. She stared at him, and for a moment, he thought he saw something in her eyes that resembled love. He pushed those thoughts from his mind. He knew that she loved Heero.  
  
"I have to tell you something." He said, knowing that it was now or never. Those men would be coming back, and he didn't want to die without telling her how he felt.  
  
"What is it, Quatre?" She asked.  
  
Before Quatre could reply, the cell door opened again. Those men walked in, one carrying a gun in his hand. Quatre turned to them. "Can I just say goodbye first?" He asked.   
  
One of the men nodded, hesitantly. "Fine, but don't take too long."  
  
Quatre turned back to Relena. "Before I go, I have to tell you something." He took in a deep breath and leaned forward, not wanting the thugs to overhear. "I love you Relena. You are the shining star in my dull sky." He kissed her on the cheek then stood, backing away.  
  
A moment later, the thugs grabbed his arms. As he was dragged away, he saw a tear fall from Relena's eye. At least she knew how he felt, even if he might never be able to tell her again. He hoped that Heero knew that he was a lucky man for having her.  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Relena touched her cheek with her fingers, not believing what Quatre had just told her. He loved her, he had kissed her. Her tears fell down her face, dripping from her chin.   
  
He had confessed his true feelings to her, and she had said nothing. All she did was watch as he was taken away from her. She might never see him again. Those men that had repeatedly hit her, only a short time ago, had bragged about what they were going to do to Quatre.  
  
She wondered why they wanted to cause him pain, why they wanted to hurt him. Had he done something to them? But those questions paled in comparison to the other questioned that floated around her mind. If Quatre died, how would she go on living?  
  
Relena laid down on the cot, pulling her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs, holding them close. Soon, her sobs shook her body, knowing that she may never see Quatre again. She may have lost the only opportunity to tell him how she felt about him.  
  
Ever since she woke up alone, she had known that she loved him. Even when those men were beating her, she was only concerned about Quatre.   
  
She prayed that he would somehow live, at least long enough for her to tell him that she loved him. She had to tell him, even if it was the last thing he ever heard.  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
Quatre was tied to a chair, in a small room that looked like it had once been an office of some kind. His leather jacket was gone, so was his baseball cap, and his shirt.  
  
He heard a door open behind him, and waited for whoever it was, to walk over to him. Soon, a familiar face came into his sight. It was one of the men from TerraTech, that had come to him for money, Mr. Roberts.  
  
"You should have just given us the money, boy." The dark-haired man said.   
  
"You were going to use that money to build weapons. I could not allow that." Quatre replied.  
  
Mr. Roberts, rewarded Quatre's statement with a slap. The ring on the man's hand, cut into his cheek. Quatre could feel the blood spilling from the scratch.  
  
"I don't like it when I don't get what I want." Mr. Roberts said. He gestured toward the door behind Quatre. Two men came forward, as Mr. Roberts sat in a chair across from Quatre. He watched as the men began hitting him.   
  
Quatre couldn't defend himself, not with his hands tied. He grunted with each hit against his body. He could taste the blood in his mouth after being punched in the face repeatedly. After awhile, he could no longer open his left eye. But he stayed conscious the entire time.  
  
Eventually, the punches stopped. For a moment, Quatre thought that he must be dreaming. But then, a new sensation hit him. A sharp pain, escalated up his arm. He cried out in pain, even though he had tried not to. He looked down, seeing a bleeding wound in his upper arm.   
  
"My turn." Mr. Roberts said. In his hand he held a bloody knife.   
  
In his mind, Quatre apologized to Relena for ever getting her involved in this. Then the pain began again, this time in his other arm, then in the right side of his chest. He hoped that Relena would forgive him someday, forgive him for dying today.  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
Relena heard gunshots. But she didn't move. She thought for sure that Quatre was dead now. Fresh sobs racked her body. Her life was over now that Quatre was dead. She just wanted to die with him.  
  
Hands grasped her shoulders, and she looked up, expecting to see the face of one of the men that had taken Quatre from her. But instead, she saw her brother. "Milliardo?!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
He pulled her away from him, looking her over. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"How did you find me?" She asked, avoiding his question. How could she be okay without knowing if Quatre was alive or not?  
  
He lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the cell. "Did you think you could just run out like that, without me sending someone to follow you?" He said, plainly. "One of the servants followed you, then reported to me when you were taken. I told him to wait for me before he tried to attempt a rescue."  
  
But Relena wasn't really listening to him. She was only concerned about Quatre. "Did you find Quatre? Is he okay?" She asked.  
  
Zechs avoided looking at her as he spoke. "Yes, we found him. He's being taken to the hospital. He was hurt badly."  
  
Relena buried her face in her brother's shoulder, even though it hurt her face to do so. She cried onto him, not caring about anything except Quatre.  
  
At the hospital, Zechs insisted that she allow a doctor to look at her. Relena put up a fight, saying that she had to find out about Quatre. But her brother was a lot stronger than her, and in the end she gave in. She didn't have any broken bones, only bruises. There weren't any serious injuries to her body.  
  
Once the doctors were done examining her, she paced the hallway. Eventually, a doctor approached her and Zechs, who had stayed by her side while she paced. "How is he?" Relena asked, hope in her heart.  
  
"I believe he will make a full recovery. There was a large amount of blood loss, but there wasn't much internal damage." The doctor replied.  
  
The doctor continued to speak, but Relena paid no attention to him. She turned to Zechs and hugged him tightly, thankful that Quatre was alive, that he would be okay.  
  
Zechs asked, while he returned the embrace. "Which room is he in?"  
  
"Room 382." The doctor replied.  
  
Relena walked to the room slowly, thinking over what she would say to Quatre when she saw him. Zechs had stayed behind, telling her that he would give her some time alone with him. She had thanked him.  
  
She turned the doorknob and walked in. All the words she had thought of saying, caught in her throat when she saw him lying in that bed. His beautiful face was marred with bruises, his lip cut open in several places, and a long scratch was on his cheek. His chest and upper arms were wrapped in bandages.  
  
"Relena." He said, his voice raspy and weak.  
  
She walked over to him. Relena took hold of his hand, holding it tightly, as if he might leave her again. She could feel her tears threatening to fall, but held them back. "Quatre?" She said, knowing they had to talk about this. "About what you said in that cell."  
  
Quatre stopped her before she could say anything else. His eyes reflected sadness, while he took his hand from her hand. "Don't worry about it. Once I am well enough, I'll leave and you won't have to see me ever again. You and Heero can be happy without worrying about my feelings." He looked away from her, turning his head to face the wall.  
  
Relena couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She couldn't believe that he could be so considerate, so kind. He was only worried about her feelings. It must be crushing him, thinking that she and Heero were still together. "Quatre," She said, weaving her fingers through his platinum gold hair. "Heero and I broke up awhile ago."  
  
He turned back to her, tears on his cheeks. "What?" He gasped.  
  
"He left me, for Dorothy." She replied.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. He wasn't the right guy for me, I guess I always knew that. Even when we were dating, I knew that he wasn't the one I belonged with." She gently ran her hand over his cheek, hoping she wouldn't irritate his bruises.  
  
"What are you saying?" Quatre asked, his voice filled with hope.  
  
"I love you, Quatre. When I heard you were in trouble, I ran out of my home, not caring about my own safety. Throughout everything that happened, I was only concerned about you. You are everything to me." She saw the tears falling from Quatre's eyes, and worried that she might have said the wrong thing.  
  
But her worries disappeared when Quatre placed his hand around her neck and pulled her down to him. His lips touched hers, but she had to pull away quickly, when the pressure hurt the cut in her lip. "Ow." She said, putting her fingers to her lip. She saw Quatre doing the same.  
  
"Maybe we should wait before we try that again." He said, smiling.  
  
"I can wait." She replied. "I love you, Quatre."  
  
"And I love you, Relena." He said to her, his lips curling in a smile.  
  
The door opened behind her, and Relena stepped away from Quatre. She could feel her cheeks turning red as she looked to see who had interrupted their happy moment.  
  
"Rasid!" Quatre called out, as a very large man walked into the room. His arm was in a sling.  
  
"Master Quatre. I am relieved to see you are alive." Rasid replied, bowing respectfully.  
  
"How did you survive?" Relena asked. "I heard that many of Quatre's bodyguards were killed."  
  
"That is true, unfortunately. But the wound I received was only minor. When they saw that Master Quatre had escaped, they left without checking to make sure I was dead." Rasid said, as he slowly approached Quatre's side.  
  
Quatre looked to Relena. "Do you know what happened, how we got rescued?" He asked.  
  
"My brother had someone follow me after I left so abruptly. He told Milliardo where we were being held. As soon as he showed up, Milliardo rescued us." Relena replied, her gaze locked onto Quatre's perfect blue eyes.  
  
"And Mr. Roberts? What happened to him?"   
  
"All the men that weren't shot, trying to stop Milliardo, were arrested. I believe Mr. Roberts was among the ones arrested, although I wasn't really paying attention when Milliardo was telling me. I was more concerned about other things." She winked at Quatre, hoping Rasid wouldn't notice. She saw Quatre blushing and smiled.  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
Quatre sat in a chair on his balcony. He was staying in Relena's home, at least until he had to go back home. His work wouldn't wait forever. He was just on vacation for a while, while his wounds healed.  
  
And his wounds were almost healed already. His ankle didn't hurt anymore. Most of his bruises were gone. There were just a few places that still hurt, like where he had been stabbed. Those three wounds, were almost completely healed though. Soon, he would have to leave. He would have to go back to his boring life of work and meetings.   
  
He picked up the newspaper, a headline attracting his attention. "TerraTech owner, Evan Roberts, convicted on all charges. Sentenced to life in prison."  
  
Quatre smiled, knowing that Mr. Roberts had gotten what he deserved. After what he had done to Relena, and all of those other people, he should have been given the death sentence, but the Cinq Kingdom didn't execute criminals, no matter how horrible their crimes. Quatre didn't believe in the death sentence either, so seeing that Mr. Roberts would be in prison for a long time, was good enough for him.  
  
He looked out at the sunset, watching as the last remnants of day disappeared behind the hills. He wished he didn't have to go back to the colony, back home. He wanted to stay with Relena. But he knew that he had responsibilities, companies to run.  
  
A pair of arms, wrapped around his shoulders. He picked up one of the hands that lay on his chest and kissed it tenderly. Then he pulled Relena around to him. She sat on his lap, her face glowing with happiness.  
  
"You missed the sunset." He said, smiling at her.  
  
"I know. I wish I could have seen it with you, but I just couldn't get away from all that paperwork." She replied, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
He brushed his fingers through her silky hair, loving the soft feel of it. "That's okay, there will be other sunsets." He said, holding her close to his body. He never wanted this to end.   
  
"I wish I didn't have all this boring paperwork. Then I wouldn't have to miss being around you every second of the day." She ran her fingers down his throat, along his collar bone, and began moving them in circles on his chest.   
  
"I wish I didn't have to go back home." He said.  
  
"Let's not think of the future. Can we just pretend that there is no tomorrow? Let's just make the best of the time we have together." She lifted her head from his chest, and looked into his eyes.  
  
Quatre nodded. If she wanted to live as if there were no tomorrow, then they would. He would do anything to make her happy.   
  
He brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He relished the taste of her moist, warm lips. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and he returned the gesture. Quatre wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, as he caressed her tongue with his.  
  
But eventually, they pulled away from each other, feeling an overwhelming need to breathe. Relena laid her head on his shoulder again, snuggling as close to him as she could. He wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to ever let her go. In his heart, he knew that they would find a way to be together again. This wouldn't be the last time they held each other in a loving embrace. Somehow, they would find time for each other.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it. Please Review. Tell me if I should do a sequel to this or not. Oh, and suggestions are always welcome.  



End file.
